Proposals have been advanced for shower devices in which showerhead constituent elements are formed of metal (Patent Document 1). Showerheads with metal constituent elements are fabricated by assembling constituent elements such a mouthpieces and support bodies manufactured by casting, with ornamental plating such as nickel-chrome plating or the like applied as needed. Since constituent elements are cast, showerheads manufactured by metal casting have thick walls. This means that large amounts of raw materials are required, making material cost very high. In addition, because such showerheads are heavy, a high environmental load is imposed due to the large quantities of CO2 exhausted during transport.